teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E09: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More
Summary "Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More" (Japanese title: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple!) is Season 2's ninth episode, and the fifteenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with Charmy Bee and Christopher Aonuma's group returning to the sewer lair with their pizza and tiramisu lunch that they're eating with our heroes. When they noticed Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile feeling depressed for some reason, they soon realize that the four miss being humans, and that Tiny and Dingodile's cousin and little sister, Roxanne Pear and Kara Wallaroo, are visiting them by meeting them in New York City. After cheering Tiny and Dingodile up a bit, Miles "Tails" Prower then reveals that he created a Anti-Mutagen sample that'll reverse the mutation on Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile, changing them back into their human forms, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Tucker Tigerson, and Dale Wallaroo respectively. After telling this to Cloud and Aerith, they, Tiny and Dingodile agree and lets Tails change them back with the Anti-Mutagen spray. Once changed back, our heroes encourage the four to go up to the surface. Noticing how concerned our heroes are about the four deciding on not returning to them, Yuffie Kisaragi leaves to check on Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale. At the New York Public Library, Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups have just finished a news report involving public services for library week. Suddenly, they secretly spot Loki's group's henchmen sneaking into the backroom and contact our heroes into investigating, to which they agree on doing immediately. In the backroom, Loki's group and their henchmen are investigating the Key to Other Realms, planning on opening a portal to Dimension X in an abandoned subway terminal that was used as a temple to open portals to other dimensions by ancient cultists in the 1920s. Upon our heroes' arrival, Loki's group subdue them by knocking a bookshelf on them, leaving the henchmen to deal with our heroes. Luckily for our heroes, they quickly recover and Sonic the Hedgehog was able to chase off the henchmen by cutting his katana into a nearby radiator that emits steam onto the henchmen. Once the henchmen are gone, our heroes learn from Tails, Silver the Hedgehog, and E-123 Omega on what Loki's group and their henchmen are plotting upon finding a piece of paper with some notes on it. With Dale and Tucker, they meet up with Kara and Roxanne and goes to eat Pizza Hut at Rockefeller Center for lunch. At the same time, Squall and Rinoa are enjoying their walk when they noticed how some people are extremely rude towards them, especially a taxi cab driver when they learned that they forgot to bring some money. At Pizza Hut, Tucker and Dale suddenly started to slowly revert themselves back to Tiny and Dingodile, much to Kara and Roxanne's notice. Panicked, the two half transformed men run off, worried about Kara and Roxanne's reaction to their transformation. At the park, Squall and Rinoa are even half transformed back to Cloud and Aerith just when three muggers were about to mug them, only to run away in a panic when they spot their half transformed appearances. Upon meeting up with Yuffie, Squall/Cloud and Rinoa/Aerith hurry off to find Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile and return to the sewers. At an abandoned warehouse, Loki's group and their henchmen, after the henchmen report their failure to defeat our heroes, contact Uka-Uka's group and tells them about their plan to open a portal for them. Back at the city streets, Yuffie, Squall/Cloud, and Rinoa/Aerith meet up with Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile and, to their surprise, they also meet up with Kara and Roxanne and the two girls revealed that they knew Dale and Tucker were Dingodile and Tiny the whole time from the news and Aria Blaze telling them a year ago. After befriending each other immediately, the seven then attempt to jump into a manhole to the sewers when a truck stopped at a traffic light, blocking the way. Upon being spotted by a crowd of people, the crowd immediately panics upon seeing the four half transformed mutants and begin to chase Squall's/Cloud's group. With our heroes, they have no luck in locating the temple, so they contact Elise and Tai's groups to help them locate it, to which they meet up with them at the Cornelius Building and agree to help our heroes stop Loki's group and their henchmen. In the abandoned subway tunnels, Loki's group and their henchmen realize about the TMNM and their allies living in the sewers and contact Uka-Uka's group to send them the Neuro-Scrambler so they can set it up and make the TMNM fight against each other upon their brains being messed up by the machine's frequency waves. After setting it up upon its arrival, Loki's group and their henchmen resume their trek to the temple. At the surface, Squall's/Cloud's group, after losing the crowd of people chasing them, makes it to the subway terminal, despite Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie chasing after them. As they hide underneath the terminal on the tracks, Squall's/Cloud's group then notice a subway train heading their way. With our heroes, they suddenly feel the Neuro-Scrambler's frequency waves, and the TMNM, except Shadow the Hedgehog and Tikal who fight back against the waves with their will power, begin to fight each other. With Squall's/Cloud's group, they flatten themselves to the wall, avoiding the subway train. After the cops leave at first, Squall's/Cloud's group climb back onto the terminal and found that Squall/Cloud, Rinoa/Aerith, Tucker/Tiny, and Dale/Dingodile have changed back into their mutant forms completely. After Yuffie, Kara, and Roxanne reassure them that they still have their human selves on the inside and out, despite their appearances and different names, Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile are immediately cheered up. Suddenly, Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie return, having overheard them and gives chase into the empty subway tunnel. With our heroes, the TMNM are still fighting until our unaffected heroes spot the Neuro-Scrambler and convince our affected heroes to stop fighting and destroy it, which they do. Afterwards, they resume their trek to the temple. At the temple, Loki's group and their henchmen finally arrive and made preparations to open the portal to Dimension X at midnight and hinder our heroes in case they came. When our heroes do arrive, they are immediately ambushed, stunned, and tied up by the henchmen. Just when Loki calls upon the portal to Dimension X with an ancient spell that was used by the ancient cultists, Cloud's group, having lost the police and followed Loki's group's incense to the temple, intervene and free our heroes, resulting them to fight back. Then, a giant tentacled creature emerges from an opened portal from the wrong dimension due to Cloud's group interrupting Loki's spell incantation. After rescuing Elise's group from the creature, our heroes try to send the creature back to the portal while Loki's group and their henchmen escape. But when the portal closes and the creature now through it, Sonic and Shadow destroy the columns, causing the temple to collapse and crush the creature to death. After dropping off Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups at the Channel Six building, our heroes then return to the sewer lair and got to know Kara and Roxanne. Then Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile ends up admitting to our heroes that they have decided to accept their mutant forms after their experience at the surface. Then our heroes accept Kara and Roxanne as their allies and, after giving them their own Mobiancoms, bid each other goodbye. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 24 (4 by Loki, 2 by Pinstripe, 2 by Arukenimon, 3 by Myotismon, 3 by Sephiroth, 3 by Vanitas, 2 by Hunter J, 3 by Eggman, 2 by Cortex) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Channel Six Building, Abandoned Building, New York Public Library, City Park, Rockefeller Center, Abandoned Subway Tunnels, Abandoned Subway Terminal/Temple * Vehicles: Mobian Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, and Neuro-Scrambler * This marks the second episode where a character dies again, and that is the creature when it is crushed to death by the collapsing temple at the end of the episode. * This is the first, and only, time we see Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile as humans since Season 1. * The ancient cultists being from the 1920s and the tentacle alien monster references to the fiction of H.P. Lovecraft's novels, who wrote of horrifying alien creatures with tentacles. * Kara and Yuffie, while explaining about how Tasmanian Tigers are brought back from extinction by frogs' DNA by decoding its code a reference to the Steven Spielberg film "Jurassic Park," referencing how the scientists did that to bring dinosaurs back from extinction. Although "Jurassic Park" came out five years later in 1993, being that this episode takes place in 1988. Goofs * As the Komodo Brothers sneeze from the dust from Myotismon slamming the book closed, the webbing designs on Arukenimon's gloves are missing in that shot. * In the scene where Cream gives Tiny and Dingodile her handkerchiefs to cry on during their confession on missing being humans, Dingodile's ear innards are brown instead of pink in one shot. * After the henchmen tie up our heroes upon stunning them, only their hands are tied behind their backs and their ankles are tied together, then in the next shot as Loki is reciting the spell, our heroes's arms are tied down to their torsos, which never happened, and then in the rest of the scene when Cloud's group arrive to save the day, only our heroes' hands and ankles are tied up like it should be. * As Sonic cuts his katana into a radiator, his shoes are missing the buckles in one shot. * While Squall's/Cloud's group is hiding in an alleyway from the crowd of people chasing them, Roxanne's eyes are colored blue instead of brown in one shot. * While comforting Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile, Kara's hair is colored dark brown instead of black in one shot. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough (Temporally changed back into Rinoa Heartilly in this) * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife (Temporally changed back into Squall Leonhart in this) * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo (Temporally changed back into Dale Wallaroo in this) * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo (Debut) * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rinoa Heartilly (Temporally returned to normal) * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear (Debut) * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Squall Leonhart (Temporally returned to normal) * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson (Temporally changed back into Tucker Tigerson in this) * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **クラウド、エアリス、タイニー、とディンゴディルの立ち去り？! 神殿を探せ！ **Kuraudo, Earisu, Tainī, to Dingodiru no Tachisari? ! Shinden o Sagase! **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple! * English ** USA: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More ** UK: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * Latin America Spanish **¿Se van Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, y Dingodile? **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving? * Castilian Spanish **¿Se van Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, y Dingodile? **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving? * Catalan **Els Humans de Nou **Humans Again * French **Temple Dimensionnel de Condamner **Dimensional Temple of Doom * Canadian French **Dimansyon Tanp nan Fayit **Dimensional Temple of Doom * German **Rette die Welt vor Mitternacht **Save the World Before Midnight * Italian **Missione di Mezzanotte **Midnight Mission * Portuguese **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, e Dingodile Não Mais **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * Brazilian Portuguese **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, e Dingodile Não Mais **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * Mandarin Chinese **云，艾里斯，小和丁戈尔要离开？！ 搜索圣殿！ **Yún, Ai lǐsī, Xiǎo, hé Dīng gē ěr yào Líkāi?! Sōusuǒ Shèng Diàn! **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple! * Cantonese Chinese **雲，艾瑞斯，小和丁戈爾要離開？！ 搜索聖殿！ **Yún, Ai ruì sī, Xiǎo, hé Dīng gē ěr yào Líkāi?! Sōusuǒ Shèng Diàn! **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple! * Korean **구름, 에어리스, 작은, 및딩고 일이 떠나고 있습니까?! 성전을 찾으십시오! **Guleum, Eeoliseu, Jag-eun, mich Ding-go il Tteonago Issseubnikka?! Seongjeon-eul Chaj-eusibsio! **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple! * Danish **To Problemer på En Dag **Two Problems in One Day * Dutch **Menselijke en Tempel Problemen **Human and Temple Problems * Swedish **Människor, Tempel och Portaler, Åh Min **Humans, Temples, and Portals, Oh My * Icelandic **Mobians og Musteri og Doom **Mobians and the Temple of Doom * Norwegian **Mobians og Tinning og Undergang **Mobians and the Temple of Doom * Thai **เมฆ, าเริตห, จิ๋ว, และฎิงโดิลเ ใช่ไหม?! ค้นหาวัด! **Meḳh, Areith̄, Cǐw, læa Ding doile Chı̀ h̄ịm?! Kĥnh̄ā Wạd! **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile Leaving?! Search for the Temple! * Russian **Поиск Храма **Poisk Khrama **Search for the Temple * Polish **Szukaj Świątynia Zagłady **Search for the Temple of Doom * Finnish **Ulottuvuuksien Temppeli **The Temple of Dimensions * Hungarian **Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, és Dingodile Indulása **The Departure of Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile * Greek **Ένα μοιραίο μεσάνυχτα **Éna Moiraío Mesánychta **One Fateful Midnight * Hebrew **פורטל האבדון הממדי **Pvrtl Habdvn Hmmdy **The Dimensional Portal of Doom * Arabic ** طقوس الأبعاد من الموت ** Tuqus Al'abead min Almawt ** Dimensional Ritual of Doom Episode Links Previous: S2E08: Invasion of the Punk Mutants Next: S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes